The Mirror Of Erised
by Fezzes at 221b
Summary: Sam, Dean and Castiel come across a mirror that is said to show you your wildest dreams. But what do they see when they each look into it? Vague Destiel. Kind of Harry Potter AU
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is an AU kinda thing, where Harry Potter isn't a book series, or real, but the Mirror of Erised is real.**

 **Just go with it for the sake of fan fiction.**

 **Have a great day.**

 **Fez.**

"Okay, so there's this mirror, that was collected by the owner of a massive collection of 'Supernatural' objects." Sam was leaning back on his seat, reading from his computer. Dean looked up from leaving through newspapers and Cas lifted his head from leaning against Dean's shoulder, sleepily.

"What's it do?" Dean asked, scrunching his nose up.

Sam looked back down at his computer screen and his nose scrunched up.

"It's desire backwards. Apparently it shows whatever you want. The last owner went insane from seeing whatever was in there."

Cas blinked once, long and slow.

"It's about an hours drive from here. Do you want to head out tomorrow?"

Dean nodded and looked at Cas as he yawned, rubbing his face like a cat.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sammy stifle a yawn as well.

"C'mon, we go at ten tomorrow. Bed now." Sam closed his computer screen, and Cas stood slowly, trailing tiredly after Dean.

Sam flicked the lights off behind them, smiling at their cuteness and made his way to his own room.

The collector, a human called Ernie Hurst, had owned a massive mansion, in the rural depths of Louisiana.

Ernie's daughter, a harried, gaunt girl with a fringe that was cut in a straight black line over her brow, opened the door.

Dean raised a hand in greeting, and after glancing at him from the other side of Sam, Cas held up his FBI badge. Sam quickly pushed him, the fallen angel putting the badge down while he gained his balance. As an apology, he pulled the man back to his side, so he didn't face-plant the almost-dead rose bush.

"Hello, I'm Sam and this is Dean and Cas." He pointed to each in turn. "We're here for the auction?"

"You're early," the woman said, dully. "I'll take you to where the refreshments are."

Ernie Hurst's daughter had arranged to sell all of her father's possessions, so that she could pay for the funeral.

(Dean had quietly added other reasons for why she was selling everything, on the way to the room, a few of these examples were 'So she can impress her young dance instructor' , 'To pay for the over-the-top honeymoon that they will undoubtedly go on' and finally 'To buy as much ice-cream as possible to get over the fact that her dance instructor left her for a younger woman.' Sam had roughly elbowed him, before the daughter heard.)

And now they were sitting in a room, on chaise lounges and heads of deer and elephants and foxes and bears and other animals decorated the walls.

Dean noticed how Cas' jaw tightened, looking up around the room and he brushed his hand past Cas', pulling the dark -haired man down on the love seat next to him.

Ernie Hurst's daughter blinked at the three men taking up the room.

"What item of my father's interests you?"

Sam glanced sideways to the separate sofa Dean and Cas was on, Dean gave an imperceptible nod and Sam cleared his throat.

"We were hoping to win the mirror." Same said and the daughter gasped, falling back and into an over-stuffed arm chair.

"That... That item is... Not for sale." She said almost in a whisper. Sam leaned forward, feigning innocence.

"Why not? My friend here," he gestured towards Castiel, although he could've meant Dean. "Was quite hoping to see it or maybe even own it."

"It is an awful mirror. My father looked upon it and was driven insane by the monsters that lurked within it."

Sam could see Dean's lip curling, at the woman's posh voice.

"He claimed he saw my mother... She died in an accident when I was a child." She added at Sam's confused look.

"I found him, hung before the mirror. I had not heard from him in three days and I had begun to worry. He had begun to rot, legs dangling-"

Dean interrupted her grisly description.

"Any idea why? Was he guilty about her death?"

Her face contorted in confusion for a second but she seemed to be reassured by his steady voice.

"No, he loved my mother dearly. He brought the mirror from a Scottish man, I think, who said it would show him his wildest dreams."

Dean sat back suddenly and scoffed. Sam sent him a shocked look, this woman had lost her father afterall.

Then he saw the quick glance and blink that Dean sent his way and he relaxed.

"I don't believe that. Seriously? Its a nice story and that. My sincere condolences on your father, but its all rubbish, Sammy."

Dean got up to leave, shaking his head and laughing softly under his breath. The woman jumped up, her eyes wide.

"No, wait!" She said desperately. "I-I'll show you the mirror. Its not fake, I promise."

Sam slowly stood up and Cas looked between the two of them and leapt to his feet.

Dean shifted his weight, almost threateningly, from one leg to the other.

"Show us then." When the woman dithered about whenever she should, he huffed a laugh and turned to Cas, before the lady started moving towards the door. When her back was turned, Dean turned around and grinned at Sam and Cas.

Castiel looked confused, but stayed quiet, Sam sent him a small quirk of a smile to reassure him and was met by a nod of the head and another smile.

"It was very upsetting." The mouse-like woman explained as they walked down the carpeted floor of the hall.

"His death. I never looked in the mirror myself, I simply threw a sheet over it and went to call the police."

Dean let her speak, nodding when she turned around to make sure they hadn't wandered off.

His mind drifted elsewhere, thinking how to destroy the mirror, wondering if a normal smash-to-pieces-and-burn would work. There was a good chance it would.

They arrived in a small corridor, hung with tapestries and paintings. The lady stopped outside the only door in the hallway, opening it before looking back at the boys and walking in.

The room was a study of kinds, massive bookcases covering the walls and a mahogany desk taking up on corner of the room. Across the room from the desk was a rectangular object, hidden with a sheet, which must be the mirror. The other corners of the room contained an armchair and a small balcony.

The woman walked over to what must be the mirror. She walked weirdly, with her arms out in front of her.

"Does she have her eyes closed?" Cas inquired, in a low voice. Sam craned his neck, eyebrows furrowed before turning back to Cas, nodding.

"Uh huh." He confirmed.

"I don't want to look at it, so is it okay if I leave you in here, while you do?" She said, pulling the cover off it, while looking fixedly at the ceiling. Sam followed her gaze and saw that the ceiling was decorated with ornate murals of cherubs, artfully placed cloths in front of their privates. Cas looked up as well, squinting confusedly at the incorrect interpretation of angels. Dean looked bewildered as to why everyone was looking up.

Dean nodded, flashing her a grin.

"Thank you very much, we wont touch anything, I promise." The lady smiled back and left the door, but the lack of her footsteps walking away seemed that she didn't quite trust them. Dean wouldn't have expected her to.

"Okay, we break it, and then burn it." Was Dean's only idea. Sa sighed, but with the lady outside their options were limited.

Dean walked over to the covered mirror, and in a fluid, dramatic gesture, he whipped the sheet off of it, sending dust motes dancing into the air. Castiel sneezed.

It was dangerous, Sam thought as he crept closer to the reflection, We shouldn't be looking at it...

The first thing he saw in the clouded reflection was himself, and he was hit with a wave of disappointment. He had kinda wanted to see what he desired most in the world. But then he saw teh person next to him, her hand wrapped around his waist.

Sam choked back a sob.

The grinning face of Jess Moore looked up at Reflection-Sam, she had a ring on her finger, matching his one. Reflection-Sam was holding a diploma, with 'Stanford University- Law. Sam Winchester.'

Sam swallowed hard. Jess' death was all his fault. He turned away from the mirror and tried to focus on the books lining the shelves in front of him. The gilt titles were blurred fro his tears and he wanted nothing more than to simply smash the mirror and burn it.

He could see how the last owner of the house went insane from it.

Castiel's breath hitched when he saw his own reflection in the mirror.

Unlike the Winchester's Castiel had been pretty sure that the mirror would show what you desired, he had come across objects like this several times before.

He had never looked at his reflection, though. Back when he was a Warrior of Heaven and sent out on mission to find objects made by rogue angels, it hadn't occurred to him to see what all the fuss was about.

But now, as he looked at his full self in the Mirror of Erised, he found himself wishing he hadn't.

He saw himself in his true form, his massive wings spread majestically to protect the Winchesters- the _world-_ from harm.

Since Metatron took his Grace, and he fell, his wings were moulting and withering. He could hardly stay awake to watch over Dean at night, let alone protect him and Sam. He wasn't used to his human body and he just wanted to feel Grace running through this body again.

He dipped his head, looking away from the powerful angel that preened in front of him, able to save people. He felt his real tattered wings flutter weakly behind him, and he feels his heart drop.

Dean would never like him, when he was like this, useless, a liability.

He walked away from the mirror, leaving only Dean staring at the reflection. He wondered what the human was seeing.

Dean wrinkled his nose at his reflection in the mirror.

He'd been acting about how the mirror was a fake earlier, but now as he looked at it he saw that he'd been right.

Sam stood just behind Reflection-Dean, looking between Dean and Cas, who was standing on the other side of Dean, like there were in real life, albeit closer.

Sam looked happy, as well as Cas and Dean felt himself smiling at the two of them. Finally a case where none of them looked like they were going to be hurt. He kept his guard up though.

He turned back to the real Sam and Cas, still with a happy smile on his face.

"It's just a normal mirror," he concluded, to which Sam, who looked pale now that Dean looked closer at him, nodded hesitantly. The moose looked at the reflection of the mirror and away fast, blinking hard as if to get an image out of his head.

Dean made a mental note to keep an eye on him for the next few days.

"Just a normal mirror." Cas echoed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay this is an AU of last chapter, or Dean sees something else in the mirror as Sam leaves to distract the daughter and break the mirror.**

 **Dedicated to Dan (Sup)**

 **Have a great day everyone!**

 **Fez.**

Dean squints into the mirror, wondering what was so important about this useless hunk of metal and glass.

Sam and Castiel had vanished from the reflection, but as Dean looked into the space around his reflection he saw Cas walking towards him, a gentle smile on his face.

Dean was standing in a line of salt with the mirror, and various supernatural-killing items around him.

"Oh hey, Cas." Dean said, turning around. "I was just comi-" he frowned as he saw no Castiel behind him. He looked back at the mirror, frowning slightly as the reflection of the angel got closer, even closer than usual, and stood next to Dean.

Dean looked at the space next to him to check this was all going on within the mirror.

Reflection-Castiel slowly took Reflection-Dean's hand and slowly slid a gold ring on his hand.

Dean looked at the reflection, stepping closer as the scene played, looking into Reflection-Cas' eyes, even as the angel's adoring gaze was on the other Dean.

Reflection-Castiel slowly raised himself on tip-toes and gently kissed Reflection-Dean's cheek.


End file.
